


going blond (to go blue)

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Hair Dyeing, Wordcount: 100-500, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Ugh, this stuff stinks.”“It’s hair bleach, what did you expect?“
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 58





	going blond (to go blue)

“Ugh, this stuff stinks.” Percy grimaced as Annabeth adjusted her gloves, and put some of the substance on a special hair comb, and then let it touch Percy’s black hair. She would make sure to put some in all of the hair, before massaging it into the roots, and then put more to be sure.

“It’s hair bleach, what did you expect? Of course it stinks, seaweed brain.”

“Well, it didn’t smell like this when we dyed Jason’s hair.”

“Jasón dyed his hair brown. You want to dye yours blue, and to do that, we gotta bleach you blond first. Hair dye and bleach are not the same. The blue dye won’t smell like this, and the blue dye is not as harmful to the roots either.”

“Are you trying to lecture me about hair dyes, while dyeing my hair?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I’m doing it for you since it’s hard to do by yourself and neither of us want you with an uneven bleach. And, I’m pretty sure you’ll look good in blue, it is your favorite color and it brings out your eyes.”

Percy felt how Annabeth continued to massage the bleach into his hair, it felt cold and uncomfortable, and the smell was almost unbearable, but he knew it’d be worth it. He had thought about dying his hair blue for a long time, and everything should do it atleast one growing up. And it wasn’t like he would get in trouble either, the college in New Rome had no dress code, and several students had dyed hair.

“How far are you?”

“Keep calm, I’m only about halfway done. Then you need to have it in for thirty minutes before you wash it off.”

“And the blue?”

“We’ll do that tomorrow. It is recommended that the bleached hair get to rest a bit before applying another color.”

“So, I’m gonna be a blond for a day?”

Annabeth giggled.

“Yes, a beautiful blond.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

“I just can’t wait…”


End file.
